


Planes of Existence

by illxmination



Category: Danny Phantom, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illxmination/pseuds/illxmination
Summary: It was a reality that one denied and one accepted: they wouldn't be reborn in the Digital World again- they were to become nothing but digital code, and their animosity would be known forever in legends passed down.AncientWisemon had known for centuries that Agunimon's and Mercurymon's bitter relationship was not to end as such. It would go beyond time, space, and realities: namely, going from the Digital World to the so-called spirit world in his mirrored body.However, it was now known as the Ghost Zone, and Clockwork would know of when and where to place their fractal code. How to reincarnate them, how to blend them into his universe now and keep an ever-diligent watch over the two. Of course, when they met each other again in two completely separate bodies with completely different powers... well.Many say relationships can transcend timelines. The Warrior of Fire and Warrior of Steel are no exception.
Kudos: 7





	Planes of Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamhaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamhaze/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient old timekeepers from seperate planes of existence are always old friends, and they always seem to ask for favors with little twists involved.

After all this time, after all these battles… they stood at a stalemate, so it seemed.

Agunimon was panting softly, fists clenched, and armor cracked in various places as he rested on one knee. Mercurymon smirked, his mirrored armor shattered in places as well and one of the ‘Shields of Irony’ completely cracked. There was no sign of the other Legendary Warriors anywhere; Agunimon could have kicked himself for such a simple trick once again, but this was not the time nor the place for it.

“Have you had enough, Warrior of Flame?” the Warrior of Steel taunted, adjusting his stance on the dirt. “I would have hoped for more of a challenge.”

The Warrior of Flame gritted his teeth, clenching a fist. “You gotta lower those expectations some time.” He threw his fist at his opponent, fire roaring from the hand. “ _Pyro Punch!”_

Mercurymon shook his head at the gesture, raising the function mirror. “Again? _Dark Reflection!_ ”

The fireball that the younger warrior had thrown was sent back at him, but he jumped out of the way with a grunt. The attack caught on the trunk of a tree; it immediately lit up in flames, licking the other branches and raging out of control in less than minutes. Agunimon whirled around, watching the spectacle with widening eyes and turning to his foe. “What did you _do?!”_

“Tch. Hardly my doing, you fool,” Mercurymon snapped, taking a step back to watch the wildfire erupt. “Didn’t you know it’s unwise to play with fire in a dead forest?”

“Really? Never would have thought that was the case!” the warrior snarled, getting a look at his surroundings. He may have been in his element, but something still felt off about the whole thing.

Was this part of an illusion again? The flames did not _feel_ hot; they were just _there,_ razing the trees to the ground with the two of them still standing there at a stalemate. Agunimon looked around before turning back to… “ _Dammit._ ”

Mercurymon was gone, and he had fallen for it. Again.

“Surprise.”

He had no time to react besides a whirl around at the voice and a sharpened set of clawed fingers lashing out and sending him flying. Mercurymon was never one for physical combat, often keeping to the shadows with tricks and using his foe’s moves against them. To be struck by the Warrior of Steel in such a fashion was very unexpected- and equally unwelcome. Agunimon slammed into the dirt with a grunt, feeling his face.

There were three deep gashes on his skin and half his mask ripped off along with it. Blood poured from the wounds, digital code surrounding him as he dragged himself to his forearms and knees. Mercurymon was towering over him, bending at the knees with that sick sneer on his mirrored, faceless visage. “You and I are so much the same- we seek peace, Warrior of Flame. And if we want that peace, sometimes you need to tread through a river of code to get there.”

“…go to _hell_ …” Agunimon hissed weakly, raising his head and trembling. “…you’re… you’re _insane…”_

“That’s hardly necessary,” the Digimon soothed, taking the opportunity to grab the other warrior’s mane and pull him close. Agunimon winced, trying to avert his gaze. “We both know I have enough power to send you back to the Village of Beginnings… or even mere digital code. You won’t even exist anymore, Warrior of Flame- and wouldn’t that be a shame.”

That was the worst part; the Warrior Digimon knew full well that Mercurymon could easily crush him, and there would be nothing left of his body. There’d most likely be nothing left of his _code_ as well, and he _would_ be gone for sure. It was not like he could do much of anything right then either, right? His head was in the grip of one of his most bitter enemies, and he was about one attack away from disappearing for good. Agunimon squeezed his eyes shut, the grip on his mane tightening _still_.

His mind swirled, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Every single one of them led to the same end, and he was not happy with the idea at all. However, if he could get Mercurymon to have the exact same fate as him- if he could get the arrogant Digimon to succumb the same way he would, then maybe… just maybe…

“Any last words?”

Agunimon’s brow furrowed with eyes still closed. He concentrated, pushing away the noise of the false wildfire and his own labored breathing while his clenched fist tightened. One shot- he had to make it count. Thank god the Warrior of Steel had bent over, in hindsight; it could not have been a more perfect angle.

The hand burst alight with flame once more, and Mercurymon’s ‘face’ reflected an emotion akin to shock and anger. “What?”

“ _Pyro Punch.”_

Agunimon opened his eyes, which blazed with fury before he saw his reflection in the middle mirror. He had seen better days. There was no time for regrets, however; the fire-infused fist connected with the mirror and shattered the Digimon’s midsection with a spray of glass. Mercurymon _screamed,_ releasing the Warrior of Flame’s mane, and stumbling backwards with his own digital code surrounding his body. “You _idiot!_ What in the Dark Ocean were you _thinking?!”_

Agunimon allowed himself a laugh. “I’m already data! You made sure of that! And if I gotta go down… so do you, tin can!”

“You’ve doomed us _both!_ ” Mercurymon would have punched the Warrior of Flame if he were not in such _pain._ “If it wasn’t for the fact, we’ll be nothing now on this digital plane, I would _take your head!_ ”

The other Warrior could only grin, feeling his eyes shut before agony rocketed through his own body as Mercurymon _howled._ Pieces of his digital code began to disappear, the feeling akin to a limb being burned away; Agunimon’s eyes leaked with tears as his grin faded. The voices of the other Warriors fell on deaf ears; one hand slowly raised up before the fingers disintegrated.

No egg. No rebirth. No more second chances.

* * *

“Apologies for such an unexpected visit. Things happened quicker than I expected.”

“This is hardly an unexpected visit, my friend,” the young ghost spoke gently, tapping his staff and watching the teacups and teapot float over to his desk. “I would have expected it a little bit later, but you caught me at an opportune moment.” He floated over his desk to settle on the opposite side, turning to his guest. “Of course, all moments are opportune for us. Aren’t they?”

The visitor would have smiled, had his face not been a black mass hidden from view. It floated in the air, its voice echoing in the private chambers. “Keeping the timelines in order is no easy task, Clockwork. If any other beings were in charge, we may very well have some issues as such; however, it seems for now, this space is lucky to have you.”

The Master of Time gave a rare glimpse of a shy smile, his form shifting to that of an adult male. “Compliments of such magnitude are foreign to me from _you,_ Wise. I will take that one to heart, though.” He poured himself a glass of tea before settling in his chair. “However, I know you’re not here for niceties and snacks. You have- an issue.”

AncientWisemon’s body floated over to the desk, humming gently. “I wouldn’t call it an issue, timekeeper. It’s much more of a request for you to keep watch over two troubling spirits.”

“You need to be more specific,” Clockwork replied dryly. “As I recall, quite a few of them are ‘troubling’ for you.” He took a slow sip of his tea before letting go of the teacup. “As it stands, you and the other Ancients don’t exactly… _exist_ in the Digital World.”

The mirror Digimon moved its head slightly. “Of course, we don’t- at least, that’s what we want the others to think. But you know better than anyone else that _that_ is far from the truth; we just need to keep such a façade up and keep our eyes on the others.” Its right eye twitched. “When two of them decide to come to blows consistently, though… that’s a. A bit of a problem.”

The timekeeper exhaled lowly. “Again?”

“The lesson is a bit difficult for them to learn, especially with humanity using one of those spirits,” AncientWisemon murmured. “I suppose it is inevitable for them to hate each other akin to Angemon and Devimon, much as I know Grey wishes for such a relationship to not come to pass.” His headpiece jingled, the tassels moving about as it shook its head. “What we need to do is- not so much as search for a way to teach them, but a solution to their… feud.”

“You’re tired of dealing with them.”

“Well, that’s a tad rude.”

Clockwork raised a brow over the teacup, sipping slowly. “And honest, Wise.”

AncientWisemon raised a fan limb. “You are… something; I’m not entirely sure what to call it, though.” It finally gestured to a teacup, and Clockwork raised a hand. The pot poured out a cup for the visitor, and the Digimon took the cup. It raised it to its face, the tea disappearing slowly. “Hence the favor.”

Now Clockwork had stopped sipping his tea; the cup remained raised.

“The feuding spirits are going to require a new home, as it stands. They need a place to either learn to work together or forever be resigned to fighting one another- until they learn to deal with one another possibly.” AncientWisemon gazed at the ghost, unmoving. “I know it might not be your place to put digital beings into- not-so-digital planes, but I _do_ know that Grey asked me to place them somewhere new until they sort themselves out.”

It chuckled bitterly.

“Placing your predecessor and your close friend’s predecessor in a new realm because of different ways to the same goal of peace and the bloodshed that surrounds it- what a sad day for the Digital World.”

Clockwork’s eyes softened. “Wise…”

The Digimon set the teacup down and sighed softly. “Hah. I’m getting sentimental in my age, Clockwork- I must look like a fool.”

“Not at all a fool. Perhaps more _human_ than you will care to admit,” Clockwork corrected softly, “but not the fool.”

AncientWisemon shook its head again. “You do love to try and make me feel better, don’t you?”

“And you will accept those sentiments, or else.”

It would have snorted if it could. “Regardless of things- would you assist me?"

* * *

This was most unexpected, from both parties.

The Warrior of Flame grunted, sitting up before rubbing his head and sighing. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Mercurymon in the false forest, and then, the disintegration of both himself and the Warrior of Steel. He had sacrificed himself to make sure that the monster would stay down for good, and now he was- wait.

He was _alive?_

The spirit frantically felt his body, his mind racing as he looked down at his frame now and blinking. He swung his legs over the bed, opening the door and racing to the bathroom; his hand ran through his mane- wait. That was just _hair?_ He stared at himself in the mirror- the spirit flinched at the mere _idea_ of the word- and felt over his face. He had emerald eyes and white hair, wearing a black and white jumpsuit.

For a flicker, there was a reflection in the glass to show Agunimon where the teenager once was. The moment was gone, however, and it was replaced with the bewildered kid again. He frowned, touching his throat. “What the _hell_ is going on?”

“Danny? You all right?”

His eyes widened at this, swallowing. “Y-Yeah, I’m good! I’ll be right out!”

In that moment, Agunimon felt his entire being disappear in two rings of light. His vision went black for a moment before he found his spiritual body floating in space. A moment later, he could see himself- was it himself?- once again with black hair and a bewildered face of the same teenager. He frowned and receded to the back of the space, looking down at what was _now_ gauntleted hands once again.

Then he heard it. He heard the voice echoing inside the dark space.

“… _I should be asking that question, actually.”_

Agunimon blinked, looking around. “Who’s there?”

“ _Uh, I should be asking **you.** I was completely fine until I got home and I was exhausted. Then I fall asleep, and the next thing I know, I feel all weird and… now I have a new voice in my head that’s **not** my own voice.”_ The teenager’s voice was confused. “ _Do you wanna explain what’s going on?”_

The Digimon looked around in the darkness again and shook his head. “I don’t even know, dude. You got a name I can call you?”

There was a pause before the voice reverberated once again, uneasy. “ _My name’s Danny. Yours?_ ”

“That’s- complicated. I’m Agunimon, but that’s probably a mouthful.”

“ _Agunimon?”_

“Probably better to get a shorter name,” the Digimon admitted. “Aguni?”

“ _Good enough, I guess. I think. Still haven’t told me how you got inside me.”_

Agunimon sighed softly. “When I figure that out, Danny, I’ll. I’ll let you know first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ever written Digimon before, but I suppose for my friend, I could wing it. Someone mentioned how Mercurymon (if he was human) shaped up to be Vlad in a way, and who am I to say no to such an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Very sporadic updates when the muse comes around for this. Length is unknown, canon is tweaked to accommodate characters as such. Based in Danny Phantom's timeline with the encounters between Danny and Vlad, but with hints and showcases of Frontier.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://feralhalfghost.tumblr.com)! Feel free to come and chatter with me about things.


End file.
